Arizona
by ScriptorBemi
Summary: Typical Arnold/Helga fic... but it's my first hey arnold fic so be nice! R&R!


Arizona  
  
Princess Bemidia  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.  
  
A/N: This is my first Hey Arnold fan fic. So don't be too harsh to me. I had an urge to write one after I saw the program on Mother's Day… *Cowers in fear of Flames.* R&R… The setting is senior year.  
  
***  
  
Arnold sighed. He had been pacing his room since 4:30 thinking about his feelings for Helga. It was almost 5:45. 'Stop Arnold you know damn well Helga hates you… She's shown that plainly since you were in primary school. Not to mention you don't like her.' He sighed again. 'Yeah and that's why you're pacing your room arguing with yourself about her?' He stopped pacing, thought for a moment and started pacing again. "Helga…"  
  
"So that's why you're pacing?" His grandfather stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"  
  
Arnold looked mortified. "She hates me! If I told her I liked her she's probably beat me up…"  
  
His grandfather shook his head. "You never know… She might secretly like you, and she's covering it up by pretending to hate you." (There is no common sense unless you are outside a situation.)  
  
Arnold raised his eyebrows. "I don't think so Grandpa… She's hated me forever."  
  
Grandpa rolled his eyes. "Go talk to her Arnold. I'm telling you you'll never know unless you try." With that he walked back down the steps.  
  
Arnold thought about this for a moment. 'It's not like it will hurt anything… School ends in two weeks… I could put up with teasing till then…' He sighed yet again and grabbed his coat. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Grandma could you put my dinner in the microwave? I have something to do…" His grandma nodded and his grandfather winked at him. He then walked out the door into the blustery weather. He pulled on his jacket as he walked towards Helga's house. During the summer he would constantly walk past her house, on purpose of course. More than once he had heard yelling, and the sound of someone crying. He stopped in front of her house this time and again he heard yelling, but he didn't have time to knock because a 17-year-old Helga opened the door while she pulled on a leather jacket.  
  
"Helga get your ass in here NOW!"  
  
"Go to hell Bob!" Helga slammed the door, and faced Arnold, crying. "Arnold?!"  
  
"Helga what's go-?!" Arnold didn't have time to finish cause Helga grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley.  
  
"Shh…" Helga held a hand over Arnold's mouth to keep him from saying anything.  
  
Bob came out of the house and looked around. "File a report for a runaway!" His voice sounded stressed. He turned, went back inside and slammed the door.  
  
Helga removed her hand from Arnold's mouth. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's not important…" Arnold looked closely at her face and could see she was still crying. "What's going on Helga?"  
  
Helga averted her eyes to the ground. "Bob got drunk…" She turned away from Arnold to hide her tears.  
  
Arnold touched her arm and she flinched. "Helga did he hit you?"  
  
Helga didn't answer. She merely started walking down the alley. When she reached the nearest street she stopped and looked at Arnold, who had followed her. "He's like this a lot…"  
  
Arnold just looked at her. "Did he hit you?"  
  
Helga responded by taking off her leather jacket. She held out both of her arms, which were covered with bruises. "Does this answer your question?" She turned her head away and let her long blonde hair cover her face. She put her arms down.  
  
Arnold moved her hair so he could look at her face. There on her cheek was a bruise he hadn't seen till now. "When did all this start?"  
  
Helga shook her head. "Could we go over to your house? I don't want to get picked up by the cops…"  
  
Arnold nodded. "Sure…" They walked to his house without saying another word. When they arrived his grandparents were in their room so he fixed Helga a plate and grabbed his out of the microwave. They then went up to his room to talk. "Are you going to answer my question?"  
  
Helga jumped. "Huh?"  
  
"How long had this been going on?" Arnold looked concerned.  
  
"Since Olga died in California three years ago…" Helga squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
Arnold shook his head. "I'd walk by your house sometimes in the summer and hear yelling…"  
  
Helga nodded. "Mom took off last month… She's with some rich guy that can actually pay for her liquor… Bob started hitting me more often after that… I've been making good grades in school to get a scholarship to college, so I can get out of here…"  
  
"I see… You're welcome to stay here till school gets out…" Arnold offered.  
  
Helga smiled. "Thanks… Why were you outside my house tonight?"  
  
"It's nothing important…" Arnold blushed slightly remembering exactly what he was outside her house for.  
  
"Tell me…"  
  
"No…"  
  
"I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours…"  
  
Arnold looked up at her. "What secret?"  
  
Helga smirked. "You going to tell me what you were doing outside my house?"  
  
"Okay, but you first." Arnold was intrigued.  
  
"Okay…" Helga blushed slightly. "I've had a crush on…someone…since preschool…"  
  
"So have I…" Arnold blushed too.  
  
Helga's eyes brightened up but then she looked slightly sad. "Who?" 'Probably not me.'  
  
"I…um…uh…" Arnold blushed even deeper. "You first…" 'It's not me…'  
  
Helga bit her lip and wrung her hands and mumbled something. "…you..."  
  
"Me?!" Arnold's mouth fell open. "You're kidding!" Helga looked down at her hands. Arnold realized what he had just done. "I've had a crush on you since preschool too…"  
  
Helga's mouth fell open. "Oh my god…" She started laughing and threw her arms around his neck. "Do you have any clue how much I've wanted you to say that?" She didn't let go of him, instead she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Arnold smiled and lightly, in case she had any bruises on her back, snaked his arms around her waist. "Where are you going after school lets out?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure… Where are you going Mr. 4.0 average?"  
  
"Arizona…I've already been accepted." Arnold smiled. "What are you doing for prom?"  
  
"I'm not going…" Helga pulled back slightly. "I'm saving all my money for college and afterward…"  
  
"How much do you have?" Arnold knitted his eyebrows together.  
  
"220,000…" Helga smiled at the shocked expression on Arnold's face. "I've been saving since 2nd grade."  
  
Arnold shook his head. "Why don't you come to Arizona with me?"  
  
"I might just do that…" Helga sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"Now… I want you to come to the prom with me…" Arnold looked at her pleadingly. "Please?"  
  
"One, I don't have a dress… And two, not with these bruises…" Helga looked down at her arms. She looked extremely depressed.  
  
Arnold, surprising both him and Helga, leaned over and kissed her. "You can wear a long sleeve dress… Hell I'll pay for the dress! Just go with me…"  
  
Helga thought for a long while. "Aren't you worried about what your friends are going to say?"  
  
"No." Arnold could truthfully answer that question now. "If they have a problem with this that's their fault."  
  
"Okay. I'll go." Helga smiled slightly. "I would love to see everyone's face when I walk in… I told everyone that I wasn't going." She thought for a moment longer. "Can you do me a favor though?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't tell anyone about this just yet… I'm going to go over to Phoebe's house instead of staying here. Her parents know about Bob so they won't call the cops… Let's surprise everyone prom night…"  
  
Arnold smiled. "You're evil."  
  
Helga smiled too. "I know… I'll call you tomorrow after school." She leaned over and kissed Arnold. "Bye Football head." With that she climbed out the window and down the fire escape.  
  
Arnold pressed his fingers to his lips. He looked at the clock and realized it was 9:30. He stood up and changed clothes. He then laid down, fell asleep and had sweet dreams of Helga. (That's actually scary for some reason…)  
  
***A Couple Days Later***  
  
Gerald and Arnold were walking to their last class when Helga walked by. Arnold turned his head and watched her.  
  
Harold rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're still hung up on Helga…"  
  
"Yeah I am…" Arnold had developed into a very good liar in just a couple days.  
  
Harold sighed. "You know she hates you and yet you still pine over her… I don't understand it."  
  
"Neither do I." Arnold smiled inwardly as he sat down at his seat. 'Only two weeks till the prom… and only one till the end of school… Thank god!' Later that night he got a call from Helga. "Hey. Did you find a dress?"  
  
"Yes… And the bruises are clearing up." Helga's voice had a mysterious tone to it.  
  
"What are you planning?" Arnold smirked at the phone.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough…" Helga smiled on the other end of the phone. "I love you Arnold… Bye!"  
  
"Love you too Helga… Bye." Arnold smiled and shook his head as they hung up.  
  
***One Week Later***  
  
Almost the entire senior class had shown up for Rhonda's end on the year party. Arnold and Helga included. Arnold sat there staring at Helga who was wearing loose baggy clothing despite the fact that it was a pool party. Gerald sighed. "Just go over there and talk to her!"  
  
Arnold looked terrified, supposibly. "No thank you! She'd bite my head off."  
  
Gerald sighed. "If you don't talk to her… I'll go over there and tell her how you feel…" He smirked at Arnold.  
  
"Gerald!" Arnold looked at his friend, shocked. "Fine I'll go…" He walked over to Helga at a funeral march pace. "Hey Helga…"  
  
Helga 'glared' at him. "What do you want Football head?"  
  
Arnold jerked his thumb in Gerald's direction; he then looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Gerald told me that if I didn't come over here and talk to you he'd tell you how I felt about you…"  
  
Helga merely rolled her eyes, but she was laughing on the inside. The plan was working so well she couldn't believe it. "Phoebe was trying to make me come talk to you… I can't wait till next Saturday…"  
  
Arnold had to try hard not to smile. "Have you talked to Bob?"  
  
"Yeah… He told me that if I didn't want to come home I was more than welcome to stay where I was. I've moved in with Phoebe for now…"  
  
Arnold nodded. "At least he's not hitting you anymore…" He smiled just slightly. "You look much prettier without the bruise on your cheek…"  
  
Helga shook her head. "Thank you… Now for the sake of our reputation pretend I just ordered you to get me a drink…"  
  
Arnold shook his head. "Get it yourself."  
  
"You really want to get that football head of yours smashed in don't you?" Helga glared at him.  
  
"Whatever Helga I'll get your damn drink." Arnold gritted his teeth. He walked over to the refreshments and grabbed a Coke. He walked back to Helga. "Are you happy now?"  
  
Helga smirked. "Yes thank you." She took the coke and opened it.  
  
Gerald watched everything and shook his head. He wished he could lip-read…  
  
Phoebe walked over to Helga. "What's going on you guys?"  
  
"Nothing's going on… Football head here was just going back over to his little friend." Helga glared at Arnold going. "Weren't you?"  
  
"Sure Helga. Whatever…"Arnold walked back over to Gerald. "I told you I didn't want to…"  
  
Phoebe frowned at Arnold's retreating back. "Why don't you just tell him Helga?"  
  
"I could never do that! I don't have the guts to…" Helga turned in Phoebe's direction. "He'd never love me back anyway…" She heard hard breathing coming from behind her. 'I'm not going to hit Brainy.' The breathing continued. 'I'm not going to hit him…' The breathing persisted. 'I'm not… That's it!' Helga punched Brainy in the nose.  
  
Phoebe looked surprised. "That's the longest I've ever seen you hold out…"  
  
Helga shrugged. "I think he likes getting punched."  
  
Phoebe looked confused. "Why would someone enjoy getting punched?"  
  
"I don't know. Go ask Brainy." Helga sipped her drink…  
  
Suddenly Rhonda stood up. "Okay everyone gather round! We're going to play truth or dare!"  
  
Helga backed away. "Oh no I'm not!"  
  
Phoebe pushed Helga forward. "It'll be fun."  
  
When everyone had found a seat Helga looked around for an escape route. But she was sitting next to Rhonda, and therefore she was surrounded by the preps. (A/N: No offense…) 'Damn…'  
  
Rhonda smiled. "Okay… Helga. Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, or blackbook?"  
  
"Truth." Helga crossed her arms.  
  
"Do you like Arnold?" Rhonda's eyes had a suspicious gleam to them, and Lilia straightened up.  
  
"No." Helga discreetly elbowed Phoebe in the ribs.  
  
It got around to Arnold's turn finally. There were 10 dares, 9 promise to repeats, 4 dares and 3 double dares, but no blackbooks. (A/N: For those of you who don't know what blackbook is… It's where you HAVE to do whatever dare the person gives you.) Gerald turned to Arnold. "Hey why don't you do blackbook? How bad can it be?"  
  
Arnold sighed. "Fine… Blackbook."  
  
Rhonda (it was her turn again) thought about it. "You have to…French kiss… Helga."  
  
"What?!" The sound of them yelling that at the same time echoed through the silent living room.  
  
Gerald and Phoebe's mouths fell open at the same time. Arnold shook his head. "There's no way I'm doing that!"  
  
Rhonda pouted. "Why? It's not like you haven't kissed before."  
  
Helga glared at her. "Yeah in fourth grade!"  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. Then she got a malicious smile on her face. "Does this mean that this is the first dare you've backed down from since preschool?"  
  
Helga turned her glare on Phoebe before she sighed. "Well if my reputation is at stake here…"  
  
Gerald looked at Arnold. "What are you chicken?"  
  
Arnold glared at him. "Whatever…" He walked over to Helga, closed his eyes, and kissed her. Correction… French kissed her. And he was enjoying every second of it.  
  
Helga kissed him back. This wasn't the first time they had kissed in front of a crowd, but this time she knew Arnold cared about her. And it was tough not to smile when he pulled back. "Are you freaks happy now?"  
  
Everyone was silent. They hadn't really expected them to go through with it. They had kissed for a good 30 seconds which is 15 seconds too long for two people who didn't like each other to kiss… But no one noticed, because they were all in shock.  
  
The party continued… At midnight everyone changed and jumped in the pool. Gerald and Arnold sat at the edge of the pool talking. Gerald yawned slightly. "What are you going to do for prom?"  
  
"I'm not going…" Arnold looked sad.  
  
Gerald's mouth fell open. "You're going to miss you senior prom?! That's crazy!"  
  
Arnold shrugged. "I don't have anyone to go with so why bother?"  
  
Gerald shook his head. "I don't believe you…"  
  
Arnold looked at Gerald. "Do you have a date?"  
  
Gerald nodded. "Phoebe…" Arnold's mouth fell open.  
  
***One Week Later***  
  
Arnold was pacing again, but this time for a different reason. Tonight was the prom and he was waiting for Helga to call so he could come pick her up. Helga finally called. "You can come over now Football head."  
  
Arnold shook his head. "Phoebe and Gerald gone?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Arnold hung up the phone and rushed down to the waiting limo. He gave the driver Phoebe's address and settled into the backseat. Too soon they arrived at the house, and Arnold was getting nervous. He had no clue what the dress Helga had bought looked like… He walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Door's open!"  
  
Arnold walked in just as Helga was stepping out of the downstairs bathroom, which is right in front of the door. His mouth fell open at the sight of her.  
  
"Well what do you think?"  
  
Helga was wearing an ice-blue strapless dress with a beaded corset and a satin skirt that was covered with chiffon and went all the way down to her ankles. Her hair was up in bun being held by two ice-blue glass chopsticks, except for one piece she had left down on the side of her face that she had curled. She wore light sand-colored eye shadow with just a touch of mascara and a light pink blush. He lipstick was a light, glittery pink color. (And she had two eyebrows!) Arnold's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"Should I take that as a compliment?" Helga laughed at the look on Arnold's face.  
  
Arnold snapped out of his trance. "You look beautiful!" He walked over and kissed her cheek. "We have to go…" He led her out of the house and helped her into the limo. When they pulled up to the hotel Arnold got out first… Thus making someone run inside and tell everyone that he was here after swearing he wasn't coming. And when he turned and helped Helga out of the limo at least 100 jaws dropped. He turned saw everyone, merely smiled and held Helga's hand as they walked inside.  
  
Helga smiled and leaned close to Arnold's ear. "Honey everyone's staring…"  
  
"Just smile and wave… The real treat comes when Rhonda sees you…" Arnold smiled. They walked inside, and first people they saw were Phoebe and Gerald. Arnold slipped an arm around Helga's waist as they walked up to them.  
  
Gerald shook his head. "I heard it and I didn't believe it… I see it and I still don't believe it!"  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "It's about time! You've only had a crush on him since preschool Helga!"  
  
Helga blushed slightly and Arnold laughed. "I've had a crush on her since preschool too so she's not the only guilty one. Now… I bet you can't guess when I asked her out…"  
  
Gerald smiled. "At the party?"  
  
Helga shook her head. Phoebe narrowed her eyes. "A week?"  
  
Arnold shook his head. Gerald thought hard… "Three days ago? Oh I give up…" Phoebe nodded in agreement.  
  
Helga smiled. "The same day I moved in with Phoebe… I was with him before I went over to your house…" Phoebe's mouth fell open. "And I was only with him because he happened to be standing in front of my house."  
  
"I was going to tell her…" Arnold nodded. "She beat me to it though…"  
  
Suddenly a loud voice from behind them stopped further conversation. "So who's your date Arnold?"  
  
Arnold turned to face Rhonda. "I figured you'd make your way over here…"  
  
"So who's the lucky girl?"  
  
Helga narrowed her eyes, and turned. "Do you want something Rhonda?"  
  
Rhonda's mouth fell open. "Pataki?!"  
  
"Do you know any other, Princess?" Helga glared at Rhonda and gave an aspritated sigh. "Really… You are dense aren't you?"  
  
Rhonda snapped her mouth shut. "Arnold you actually like her?"  
  
Arnold nodded. "Yeah… And I have for a while."  
  
"But the truth or dare…" Rhonda looked confused.  
  
"Have you ever heard of lying?" Helga rolled her eyes. "Really!" Rhonda excused herself quickly. Helga laughed.  
  
Arnold shook his head. "You're evil…"  
  
"But you love me anyway…" Helga smiled as a slow song came on. Gerald and Phoebe excused themselves to dance.  
  
"Want to dance?" Arnold looked at Helga.  
  
"Are you going to spin me into a swimming pool?" Helga smiled back.  
  
Arnold rolled his eyes, and dragged her out on the dance floor. "You've got an extremely good memory…"  
  
"I remember everything you've ever said to me." Helga nodded just to prove a point.  
  
Arnold leaned over and kissed her. "I love you…"  
  
"I've figured out where I'm going after high school…"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Arizona."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You honestly think I'm going to let you go after you said that to me?" Helga smiled. "I love you too…"  
  
***  
  
Anyways… Don't ask why I wrote this. But hell if I get…um…5 good reviews I'll write what happened in Arizona… 


End file.
